cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Federation
State Symbols The National Anthem The State Anthem of the Russian Federation (Russian: Государственный гимн Российской Федерации, Gosudarstvenny Gimn Rossiyskoy Federatsii) is the national anthem of Russia. The music of the national anthem, created by Alexander Vasilyevich Alexandrov, had been used in several hymns and compositions before its use in the Russian anthem. The first time the music was used was in the Hymn of the Bolshevik Party, created in 1938. When the Comintern was dissolved in 1943 it was felt that the Internationale, which was historically intimately associated with the Comintern, should be replaced as the National Anthem of the Soviet Union. Alexandrov's music was chosen for that purpose in 1944 by the Soviet leader Joseph Stalin. Before Alexandrov created the Bolshevik hymn, he first used pieces of the music in the song Zhit' stalo luchshe (It has become better to live). While it is the choice of the performer to execute the anthem using only music, only words or a combination of both, it must be performed using the official lyrics and music provided by law. After the performance is recorded, it can be used for any purpose, such as a radio or television broadcast. The anthem can be played during solemn or celebratory occasions, but it is required to be played at the swearing-in of the President of Russia, opening and closing sessions of the Duma and the Federation Council, and official state ceremonies. The anthem is also played on television and radio before the start and closing of programming or if the programming is continuous, the anthem is played at 2400 and 0600 hours. The anthem is also played at sporting events both in Russia and abroad, but according to the protocol of the organization that is hosting the games. When the anthem is played, all men's and women's headgear must be removed and people must face the Russian flag, if it is present. Those who are in uniform must give a military salute when the anthem plays. Watch the anthem being played on the Red Square here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66-yfZUrLi8 The National Flag and Presidential Standard The flag of Russia (Russian: Флаг России, Flag Rossii) is a tricolor of three equal horizontal fields, white on the top, blue in the middle and red on the bottom. The flag of Russia provided the Pan-Slavic colours of red, blue and white that appear in the flags of Slavic countries (including Croatia, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia and Serbia). The presidential standard is a square version of the Russian flag, charged in the center with the Russian coat of arms. Golden fringe is added to the standard. Copies of the standard are used inside his office, at the Kremlin, other state agencies, and while the president is traveling in a vehicle inside Russia. A 2:3 ratio version of the flag is used when the President is at sea. This is the mostly used symbol to denote the presence of the Russian President. Government and Politics President of the Russian Federation The President of the Russian Federation is the head of state, supreme commander-in-chief and holder of the highest office within the Government of Russia. According to the Constitution of the Russian Federation, a person willing to run for presidency has to be a citizen of the Russian Federation not younger than 35, who has permanently resided in the Russian Federation for not less than 10 years. The Constitution of the Russian Federation does not restrict the amount of terms that a person can hold the office of the President and there is no limit to successive terms that a President may be served. Each term lasts 30 days. Next presidential elections are to be held on the 6th of June. The current President of the Russian Federation: Michail Romanov Right and duties: * The President is the guarantor of the Constitution of Russia and of human and civil rights and freedoms. In accordance with the Constitution, he (she) adopts measures to protect the sovereignty of Russia, its independence and state integrity, and ensures the coordinated functioning and interaction of State government bodies. * The President determines the basic objectives of the internal and foreign policy of the State. * as the Head of State, represents Russia within the country and in international relations. * appoints the Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation; * has the right to chair meetings of the Government of Russia; * adopts decisions on the resignation of the Government of the Russian Federation; * appoints holders to the post of Chairman of the Central Bank; * appoints and dismisses chairmen of the Government of the Russian Federation and federal ministers; * forms and heads the Security Council of the Russian Federation; * approves the military doctrine of the Russian Federation; * forms the Administration of the President; * appoints and dismisses representatives of the President; * appoints and dismisses supreme commanders of the Armed Forces; * announces elections to the State Duma in accordance with the Constitution of the Russian Federation and federal law; * dissolves the State Duma in the cases and in accordance with the procedure provided for by the Constitution of the Russian Federation; * announces referendums in accordance with the procedure established by federal constitutional law; * submits draft laws to the State Duma; * signs and promulgates federal laws; * addresses the Federal Assembly with annual messages on the situation in the country and on the basic objectives of the internal and foreign policy of the State; * may use conciliatory procedures to resolve disputes between State government bodies of the Russian Federation and State government bodies of constituent entities of the Russian Federation, and disputes between State government bodies of constituent entities of the Russian Federation. In the event that no agreed decision is reached, he (she) shall have the right to refer the dispute to the appropriate court; * has the right to suspend acts of executive government bodies of constituent entities of the Russian Federation in the event that these acts conflict with the Constitution of the Russian Federation and federal laws or with international commitments of the Russian Federation, or violate human and civil rights and freedoms until the issue is resolved by an appropriate court; * decides the foreign policy of the Russian Federation; * holds negotiations and sign international treaties; * signs instruments of ratification; * in the event of aggression against the Russian Federation or of an imminent threat of aggression, the President enacts martial law on the territory of the Russian Federation or on certain parts thereof; * decides on issues of citizenship of the Russian Federation and of granting political asylum; * issue edicts and regulations, which are legally binding on the entire territory of the Russian Federation (if edicts and regulations of the President conflict with the Constitution of the Russian Federation and/or federal laws the ones of the President are the binding) The Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation The Chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation ( Russian: Председатель Правительства Российской Федерации, colloquially referred to as Russian: Премьер-министр) is the second most powerful official of the Russian Federation, who, under Article 24 of the Federal Constitutional Law On the Government of the Russian Federation, "heads the Government of the Russian Federation". Nowhere in the Russian Law is he literally referred to as "head of government"; such designation nonetheless being commonly used. The use of the term "Prime Minister" is strictly informal and is not allowed for by the Russian Constitution and other laws because the supreme executive powers are constitutionally vested in the President of Russia, who is also Russia's head of state. In case of the President's death, resignation or impeachment, the Prime Minister becomes a temporary president until new presidential elections which must take place within three days. The Prime Minister acting as president may not dissolve the State Duma, announce a referendum or propose amendments to the Constitution. The Prime Minister may be dismissed by the President at any time at President's own discretion. The Chairman may also tender his resignation to the President on his own initiative. The President may reject such resignation and oblige him to work further. The Prime Minister and the whole government are constitutionally obliged to resign after the inauguration of a newly-elected President. The resignation of the Prime Minister automatically means the resignation of the whole governement as a body. The Federal Assembly of the Russian Federation The Federal Assembly of the Russian Federation (Russian: Федеральное Собрание, transliteration: Federalnoye Sobraniye) is the legislature of the Russian Federation. It consists of the State Duma, which is the lower house, and the Federation Council, which is the upper house. Both houses are located in Moscow. All bills, even those proposed by the Federation Council, must first be considered by the State Duma. Upon adoption by a majority of the full State Duma membership, a draft law is considered by the Federation Council, which has fourteen days to place the bill on its calendar. The Federation Council cannot make changes in bills passed by the Duma and can either approve or reject them. If the Federation Council rejects a bill passed by the State Duma, the two chambers may form a conciliation commission to work out a compromise version of the legislation. If two chambers cannot reach a compromise, or the Duma insists on passing the bill as is, the veto of the Federation Council can be overridden, if two thirds of the Duma's constitutional composition vote in favor of the bill and the President does not veto the bill. The State Duma and the Federation Council usually meet separately. Joint sessions are organized when the President of Russia delivers his annual address to the Federal Assembly and in some other very rare occasions. Legislative elections are held every 25th day. Next elections are to be held on the 16th of June. Constitutional Court of the Russian Federation The Constitutional Court of the Russian Federation (Russian: Конституционный Суд Российской Федерации) is a high court which is empowered to rule on whether or not certain laws or presidential decrees are in fact contrary to the Constitution of Russia. Its objective is only to protect the Constitution (in Russian constitutional law this function is known as "constitutional control" or "constitutional supervision") and deal with a few kind of disputes where it has original jurisdiction, whereas the highest appellate court is the Supreme Court of the Russian Federation. Armed Forces The Russian military is divided into the following branches: Ground Forces, Navy, Strategic Rocket Forces and Air Force. The Armed Forces as a whole seem to be traditionally referred to as the Army (armiya), except in some cases, the Navy The Defence Ministry of the Russian Federation serves as the administrative body of the military and the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces is the President of the Russian Federation. Minister of Defence and General of the Army, Dmitry Gagarin, stated on the 15.5.2009 that the Russian government is to spend possibly as much as 1,000,000 roubles on the armed forces during the next 30 days. This amount was reduced to 500,000 roubles on the 23rd of May 15.5.2009 at 20:05 the State Duma finally approved the bill that officially changes the Russian status on nuclear weapons and at the same time authorized the Defence Ministry to start investigate the possibility for Russia to acquire nuclear weapons. Half an hour later, at 20.35, Moscow time, the bill was approved by the President by Presidential Decree 85. The President signed at the same time Presidential Decree 86 which created the Strategic Rocket Forces of the Russian Federation. Ground Forces * 1st Ground Forces Division of the Siberian Military District * 2nd Ground Forces Division of the Siberian Military District * 1st Guards Tank Division of the Siberian Military District * 1st Ground Forces Division of the Leningrad Military District * 2nd Ground Forces Division of the Leningrad Military District * 1st Guards Tank Division of the Leningrad Military District * 1st Ground Forces Division of the Moscow Military District * 2nd Ground Forces Division of the Moscow Military District * 3rd Ground Forces Division of the Moscow Military District * 1st Guards Tank Division of the Moscow Military District * 1st OMON Forces Division (Interior Ministry Forces) Navy Airforce Strategic Rocket Forces The RT-2UTTKh «Topol-M» (Russian: РТ-2УТТХ «Тополь-М») is the most recent ballistic cruise missiles to be deployed by the Russian Federation, introduced on the 1.6.2009. In its Russian designation РТ stands for "ракета твердотопливная," Raketa Tverdotoplivnaya ("solid fuel rocket"), while УТТХ - for "улучшенные тактико-технические характеристики," uluchshenniye taktiko-tekhnicheskie kharahteristiki ("improved tactical and technical characteristics"). "Topol" (тополь) in Russian means "poplar". the Bulava-missile is the future submarine-based version of the Topol M. * 1st Rocket Forces Division of the Moscow Military District The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) (Russian: ФСБ, Федеральная служба безопасности Российской Федерации; Federalnaya Sluzhba Bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federaciyi) is the main domestic security service of the Russian Federation and the main successor agency of the Soviet-era Cheka, NKVD, and KGB. The FSB is involved in counter-intelligence, internal and border security, counter-terrorism, and surveillance. Its headquarters are on Lubyanka Square, downtown Moscow, the same location as the former headquarters of the KGB. Foreign relations Sergey Ivanov, Minister of Foreign Affairs attended from the 14th of May negotiations on starting a black-team trade circle. The negotiations are still ongoing although the Ministers spokesperson said early on the 15th that negotiations are going well and that the Russian Federation is likely to join if the proposal is approved in the Duma. Later the same day Minister Ivanov announced that the ongoing negotiations had failed but that new ones will be starting, maybe as early as the next week-end. the Free Peoples Coalition On the 2nd of May the Minister of Foreign Affairs submitted the application to join the Free Peoples Coalition and officially transferred the matter to the Prime Minister. On the 3rd of May after having been accepted into the alliance the State Duma voted 306-54 for the decision and later that afternoon the President signed, in a formal ceremony in the Grand Kremlin Palace, the document that officially joined the Russian Federation to the FPC (Presidential Decree 83 (Указ президента no.83)). Territorial Claims The territorial Claims of the Russian Federation are stated in Article IV §3-§12 in the Constitution of the Russian Federation. The Russian Federation has claimed basically the territory of the former Russian Empire, note; this excluding Finland, although the Russian government has reserved the right to do so. Demographics One of the largest problems the Russian governement is facing is the nations demographics. The growing Russian economy has needs greater than the Russian population can offer. Although the governement has done an excellent job handling the matter there is still a lot to be done. On the 23rd of May 2009 the State Duma approved "the Demographics Project 09" of President Grushin, it allows the government to freely allocate as much as 50% of the budget every other day on infrastructure. The Communist Party and the Democratic Russia-party oppose the bill. Language and Religion Russian is the only official state language, but the Constitution gives the individual republics the right to make their native language co-official next to Russian. Despite its wide dispersal, the Russian language is homogeneous throughout Russia. Russian Orthodoxy is the dominant religion in Russia, less than 1% considered themselves either Buddhist, Catholic, Protestant or Jewish. Another 12% said they believe in God, but did not practice any religion, and 16% said they are non-believers. Election results, Presidential Decrees and other events 06.06.2009 Presidential elections b02/ Michail Romanov has been elected President of the Russian Federation! (Michail Romanov UR 86,8% ,Evgeny Gryzlov CPRF 13,2%) 28.05.2009 Referendum d01/ 96,54% of the population of the Russian Federation has voted in favor of a change in the constitution, which will drastically reduce the power of the legislative organs, the State Duma and the Federation Council and increase the powers vested in the Office of the President of the Russian Federation. 25.05.2009 Presidential Decree 89/the Administration of the National Security Agency has been created. 25.05.2009 Presidential Decree 88/the State Duma has been dissolved by the President on the recommendation of the Constitutional Court, the Army has announced it will dissolve any gatherings, demonstrations and meetings of a political nature. 22.05.2009 Legislative elections a02/ United Russia 71%, Communist Party 21%, Democratic Russia 4%, Others 4% 17.05.2009 Presidential Decree 87/the State Duma has been dissolved by the President. (Confirmed by the Constitutional Court) the President has announced that all gatherings and all meetings of a political nature are forbidden. The Army has announced that it supports the President. 15.05.2009 Presidential Decree 86/the Strategic Rocket Forces of the Russian Federation-branch of the Armed Forces has been created. 15.05.2009 Duma vote 201/Presidential Decree 85/the Russian Federation changed it's position on nuclear weapons and authorizes the Ministry of Defence to investigate the possibility for Russia to start researching nuclear technology and acquire nuclear weapons. 10.05.2009 Presidential Decree 84/there is no longer a limit on successive terms for the president. 09.05.2009 President Grushin hosts the Victory day celebrations in Moscow 09.05.2009 the Russian Federation celebrates Victory Day! 05.05.2009 Presidential elections b01/ Nikolay Grushin(UR) 68%, Dmitry Gennayev (CPRF) 32% 05.05.2009 Legislative elections a01/ United Russia 62%, Communist Party 22%, Democratic Russia 8%, Others 8% 03.05.2009 Presidential Decree 83/the Russian Federation joins the Free Peoples Coalition Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Russian-Speaking Nations